moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Wiki:Projects
This page has been set up by administrators and rollbacks, to outline our projects and aims to improve the standard of the wiki, we do this by collating a giant to-do-list, shown below. Please ask for permission to edit this page, so we can keep things in order! Note to standard users: '''If there are any articles/images requiring deletion/protection/unlocking, please leave us a talk message or speak to us on chat and we will be happy to help! '''Note to all: '''Edit in anything that needs to be done and what has actually been done needs a strikethrough. SWF List for Ross Ross requested a list for Moshling that are in need of high quality pictures. The list is not completed because of the sudden meltdown the wikia experienced yesterday. But so that Ross can do some stuff already, here's what I had till that point. All moshlings not listed are good for now! '''Arties *Scrumpy (Mission appearance sprites) *Misty (Mission appearance sprites) Beasties *Burnie (Beanstalk final mission (See Hot Wings page) and the Moshi Circus might have some valuable stuff) Fishies *Blurp (has nothing at all. The Tingaling mission might have some cool ingame sprites/yellow version) *Fumble *Fluffies *Flumpy Kitties *Purdy *Gingersnap (That gift video desplay some back sprites too) Luckies *Tingaling *O' Really (has some weird jittered pictures. Can those be replaced?) *Penny Muchies *Yolka Mythies *Scarlet O'Haira *Long Beard Naughties *Marcel Ninjas *Chop Chop *Sooki-Yaki *Shelby *General Fuzuki Noisies *Cherry Bomb Nutties *Shelly Miscellaneous ''Can you leave a list here of anything accross the wiki that needs done, paticularly fast (ie. Unlocking pages, Images needed and anything) '' *Hilarious Hats needs images. (maybe) *IN CASE OF EMERGENCY needs image. Pepper Projects You can find my progress over at my userpage. Categories List See the Category Blog. Advice and opinions are requested but participation is not, unless stated otherwise. Respect my authority as starter of the project and do not do things just because you "think" things. Talk to me first. Super Moshi Missions Writing a Walkthrough including describing EPICS, investigate the possibilities of the game, write a summary, identify characters, make pictures and SWFs. And eventually write an overview per season. The Seasons differ in form of presentation, as Season 1 has no EPIC hunt and Season 3 is devided in pieces per mission. Understand I have little patience for those who only want to do the easy parts. If you want to try writing, try Season 3. Season 2 First priority because we decided so. It's the only season with a full storyline, therefor the overview page will be more harmonic. Ha, that's funny. Season 1 As a lot of this stuff is present in Season 2. It's also fully backed up by fiction found on the Daily Growl and their videos. This one will be hard and fun at the same time. Season 3 Oh boogery goo... Moshi Music Music Videos and the Albums. I have a little trouble with how we are going to devide songs that are both Music Video and Moshi Movie material, such as Uptown Fifi and Bongo Colada. This will be decided when the movie is out. Mash-Up Cards I do this one when I feel like it; it does not has high priority, but it needs to be done. Deletion *Unused Videos - done and under control *Unused Images *Unused links on <- everyone is allowed to do this one; warning, it is terrible. Locations Describing locations and its inhabitans. Trophies *Make all 54 Trophy swf's *Rewrite the Level Trophy page *Make Category Trophies (look here too) *Need pages for Zoshlings Trophies, Katsuma DS game trohpies and that cool boxer one. Horrods here we come. Follow Ups Mission SWFS and NPCs; Moshling Sets/Categories; App Pages To-do-list from Luke: Since Ross said in his blog post to add to-do lists to this, I will. Discussion Area Template:Staff Template:Staff has several red links on it. Wat do? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:45, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Phantom Pete Who is Phantom Pete, isn't he just Big Chief Bill? Are they the same person and should one of the pages be removed? : I believe he is a special type of Woolly Blue HooDoo (Big Bad Bill's species) So I'm not sure.. Hilarious Hats Do we need a page for Hilarious Hats if we have both Hilarious Hat Bonnet and Hilarious Top Hat? Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:01, February 16, 2014 (UTC) : The Hillarious Hats was a competition/event I believe, and in that competition you could get the Hillarious Hat Bonnet and Hilarious Top Hat. ::Alright, then if it was an event, we should overhaul that page completely. Right, it talks about the items. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 20:06, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Flying Moshlings (category) (Yep, this isn't working :P) Do we need this category? It's way too specific, in my opinion, and unneeded. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 19:02, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Ben's Projects *Add pol images of the Moshlings to the Moshling Habitat pages. Right, so, if a new user comes along, new to Moshi and all and clicks on a Moshling Habitat page they'll be like "Who's that Moshling?". They can then look at the picture of the Moshling and be like "Oh, that's who that is!". THEN if they want more info they can click the Moshling link. -Ben Helpful blogs *http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PepperSupreme/The_Call_for_the_Catagory_Catalogue *http://moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Abce2/The_item_blog